


Love and Lace

by castielsangel_x



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: Olivia has a fantasy. Rafael humours her.





	Love and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into Barson/SVU fan fiction territory. Hope you all like.

“You’re serious?”

 

Rafael Barba stood in his bedroom, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at his lover who was sitting on the edge of his bed. She’d stayed the night and now she sat there wearing the shirt he had worn the previous day and a dirty smirk on her face. A pair of red lace panties hung from her finger and his eyes were focused on them before they shifted to Olivia’s eyes. There was a fire there, burning bright.

 

“Very serious, counsellor,” she said, standing from the bed and moving closer. “I can just imagine you now, sitting in court, wearing  _ my _ lingerie underneath your suit pants, squirming because they are that little bit too  _ tight _ for you.” She pressed the panties into his hand before wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. “Will you wear them for me?” Olivia’s hand slid down his front and cupped him through his flannel pyjama pants. He groaned in frustration against her lips, biting down on her bottom lip a little harder than he meant to, but she loved it. “Shower, then put the panties on.”

 

“If I’m wearing them …” he said, clearing his throat. “What will you be wearing? You surely didn’t bring more than one pair of underwear in an overnight bag.”

 

“Oh, I won’t be wearing any,” she said before she turned away from him as he groaned in frustration again.

 

“Liv, you’re a wicked woman,” he said. 

 

“Panties on, counsellor,” she said. Rafael looked down at the red lace in his hand before he turned to the bathroom, his dick semi-hard in his pants.  _ God damn it, Liv _ …

 

\---------

 

“Barba, what the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Rafael looked up at Amaro, who was looking at him in annoyance before he looked at everyone else, Olivia looking quite smug next to the video screen they were using to go over the case. “What do you mean, detective?”

 

“You are twitching and you’re restless. You can’t sit still. You got your underwear on the wrong way or something?” he  asked. Olivia smirked and looked down at the floor, trying to compose herself while all eyes were on Rafael. The ADA felt his face go red as he cleared his throat and sat up in his chair.

 

“I’m sorry, detective. I didn’t mean to distract you,” he said. “Nothing is wrong. Please continue.” Olivia continued to go over the evidence and work on the screen but all Rafael could think about was how tight the red lace was over his dick, how the material dug into his skin, no doubt leaving indentations. He took a deep breath and focused back on Olivia’s voice. God, it was going to be a long day.

 

\---------------

 

Rafael got home late, Olivia having left before him. He stepped into his apartment, dropping his briefcase and shrugging off his coat. His suit jacket and tie came off next, waistcoat unbuttoned hastily with a sigh.

 

“Rafa, is that you?” came Olivia’s voice from the bedroom.

 

“Yeah, be right in,” he said, moving to the kitchen and pouring himself a drink, downing it in one go before he headed towards the bedroom. His dick jumped straight to attention when he saw Olivia lying there on his bed, reading a book with a pair of his suit pants on, held up over her naked breasts and shoulders with a pair of his suspenders. Rafael groaned at the sight. “ _ Jesus _ , Liv!” She looked up at him from where she lay on the bed, smirking.

 

“I thought it was only fair. I do like your suspenders,” she said. He chuckled.

 

“You look better in them than I do,” he said, moving over to her on the bed. He grasped her shoulder and rolled her over, climbing on top of her and kissing her deeply, taking a good handful of her naked breasts and giving them a good squeeze before he began kissing down her body. “I saw you laughing at me earlier. I’m glad my discomfort amuses you, Sergeant Benson.” She chuckled, followed by a soft moan as he took a nipple in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. He took hold of the suspenders and snapped them against her skin, causing her to groan loudly at the sting.

 

“Well, counsellor,” she said. “Shall I relieve your discomfort?”

 

“God, yes please,” he said, just as Olivia’s hand unbuttoned his pants and slid inside, rubbing against the lace that was constricting him. “ _ Fuck _ , Liv!” He buried his face between her breasts, willing himself not to blow his load right there in Liv’s panties before she even had a chance to get his suit off. He rose up on his knees and took down his own suspenders and pulled the shirt from his body quick as Olivia got to work on the zipper on his pants, revealing the red lace to her eyes and his dick straining to escape from the material.

 

“What do we have here, counsellor? Is that all for me?” she teased before running her hands up his naked chest and further up to cup his face, bringing him down to kiss her once more. “Mmm, love you, Rafa.”

 

“Right back at you,” he said, his hand sliding down into the suit pants she was wearing to find she still had no underwear on. He pulled the pants down her legs, leaving her naked in front of him before she hooked her leg around his and flipped them, getting rid of all his clothes apart from those god damn red panties. She shimmied down his body, straddling his legs, admiring him in her underwear. He lay there watching her, panting, waiting for her next move.

 

“Fuck, Liv! Do  _ something _ ,” he  moaned, his voice cracking. Olivia smirked and leaned down to kiss his chest before moving further down, the noises coming from Rafael making her feel proud that it was her who was able to make him make those noises. Her hand cupped him again, feeling the material slightly damp. “ _ Liiiiiiiiv _ … take the fucking panties off!” He sounded so broken, pleading. She gripped the waistband of the panties and pulled them down slightly, exposing him to her finally, his dick hard and waiting against his stomach. Olivia took him in hand and slipped her lips over the head, making Rafael’s hips leave the bed in pleasure. His hand went to her hair, pushing it back out the way as she worked him with her mouth, the other hand gripping the bed sheets under him. Rafael’s head fell back, eyes falling closed and mouth falling open as Olivia let him go for a moment to kiss over his hips and across his stomach, working him with her hand while her mouth explored elsewhere before she crawled up his body and kissed his lips, dragging her hips against his roughly.

 

“Do you have protection?” she asked against his lips and Rafael reached back to the nightstand for what he needed. Liv quickly plucked the condom from his fingers and put it on him before he quickly rolled them over, sheathing himself within her quickly. Olivia’s hands went to his hair, pulling as she moaned loudly. The red lace panties were bunched around his upper thighs as she brought her legs up around his waist, locking her ankles at the small of his back. They were still for a moment and Rafael looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Liv,” he whispered, taking her lips in a passionate kiss as she drew her nails down his back. Rafael moved his hips against hers, a low moan coming from deep in her throat.

 

“Please,  _ Rafa _ …” she moaned and Rafael began to move at a steady rhythm at first before he began to move faster. Olivia’s legs trembled around his hips and she panted hard against his mouth before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as Rafael made love to her, pressing her down into the mattress with every thrust of his sinful hips. Their bodies were sweating, their breathing laboured against each others mouths before Olivia used her strength to flip Rafael onto his back, straddling his lap and sinking down onto him just as quick. She took his wrists in her hands and pressed them down into the pillow as she rode him slowly, drawing it out until he started begging for her to speed up.

 

“ _ Olivia _ …” Rafael moaned, sounding like a broken man. She leaned down to kiss him soundly.

 

“I think I’ll have you wear my panties more often, counsellor,” she breathed against his mouth. He chuckled gently through his pleasure. Olivia’s hands left his wrists and she placed them on his chest as leverage to ride him faster, her nails leaving indents in his chest. She threw her head back as she felt the inevitable build up as Rafael’s hips moved to meet hers. She knew he was close too if the grip he had on her hips was anything to go by. “ _ Fuck _ , Rafa … I’m close,” she moaned. His hands slid up, playing with her breasts, which made her moan that little bit louder. Rafael smirked gently just as Olivia called out  _ ‘Rafa’  _ and she tightened around him, her whole body trembling as her orgasm washed over her. She continued to move, to ride it out, which made Rafael let out a breathless ‘oh  _ fuck _ …’ before he was coming hard. His chest heaved as he gulped in the air he needed, reaching to wipe the sweat from his face. His eyes met Olivia’s again, whose own chest heaved for breath, and she smiled down at him before leaning down once more to give him a kiss, her fingers carding gently through his hair. She slid off of him and she took the condom from him and disposed of it  before she cleaned him up, pulling the red lace panties the rest of the way down his legs, throwing them to the floor. Her fingers ran over the indentations the material had left in his thighs and the lighter ones on his hips from earlier on.

 

“Do you fantasise about me wearing your panties often, sergeant?” he asked and she grinned at him.

 

“Red suits you, Rafa,” she said before she lay down next to him, cushioning her head on his bicep as she drew patterns on his chest. She wrapped her leg around Rafael’s before pulling the bed sheet up over them. She let out a happy sigh as Rafael dragged his fingers lightly up and down her back, both of them falling asleep within minutes of each other.

 

If Olivia noticed the lace disappearing beneath Rafael’s pants when he was getting ready for work the next morning, she bit her lip and said nothing, but she smiled brightly to herself.


End file.
